This invention relates to hydrocarbon cracking catalyst. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method of at least partially restoring the activity of contaminated cracking catalyst. In still another aspect, the invention relates to decreasing the susceptibility of cracking catalysts to the effect of contamination. Also provided is an improved cracking process utilizing said improved catalyst.
In most conventional catalytic cracking processes in which hydrocarbon feedstocks are cracked to produce light distillates a gradual deterioration in the cracking ability of the catalyst occurs. Some of this deterioration is attributable to the deposition on the catalyst of contaminants contained within the feedstock. The deposition of these contaminants, which include nickel, vanadium and iron, tends to adversely affect the cracking process by decreasing production of gasoline and increasing the yields of hydrogen and coke.